Made of HonorPercy JacksonAnnabeth Chase
by Oblivious.Day'Dreamer
Summary: Based on the movie "Made of Honor", but with Percy, Annabeth and the gang instead! Rated T because I am UBER paranoid. Some scenes will NOT be included, some will be made up, and some will be there, but edited. Read if you enjoy fluffy-ish Percabeth.


**Hey y'all. I'm doing a ton, but this idea sounded so much fun! Anybody seen the romantic-comedy (I think?) chick-flick/ish movie Made of Honor? I think it has Patrick Dempsey... Anyway, I'm using that as the base, but fitting it to Percy and Annabeth. Some scenes will not be there, some will, and some will be made up! This is total fluff, although there may be a plot. Demi-gods are nonexistant. For now?**

**Anyways, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Made of Honor. One is Rick Riordan's and The other is a movie I didn't produce/create. Btw, I think I'm doing a third person point of view who knows everybodies thoughts. If it changes, I'll let you know!**

Annabeth was sitting in the little cafe that everyone and no one seemed to know about. Seaweed Brain was late. Again. She really didn't care, she just LOVED giving him ar hard time about it. If Percy wasn't late, The Underworld would freeze over, and the earth would blow up. Suddenly, she saw jet black hair attached to a tall persons body coming in. She immediatly began looking agitated, tapping her foot and looking at her watch repeatedly. Nothing happened. All that dramatic talent wasted. Annabeth sighed. Suddenly, hands covered her eyes, and a deep voice said "I knew you were just playing." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whoa! I could _feel _you roll your eyes, do it again!" Percy said, sounding much younger than his 25 years of age. Annabeth couldn't help herself, she had to roll her eyes. Percy laughed, and sat down.

"How've you been, Wise Girl?" He asked, with a smile.

"Pretty good, until you came." She said. Percy fake pouted, putting a hand dramatically over his heart.

"That hurt Annabeth, really hurt." Annabeth could tell he was faking, especially since he smiled. Annabeth rolled her eyes again.

"Jeez Wise Girl, if you keep doing that, your eyes might get stuck like that." Percy said with mock worry and seriousness.

Annabeth stuck her tongue out. Then the waiter came by.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'd like French Silk Pie, extra whipped cream? And a hot chocolate with chocolate shavings and a spoon and a straw." Annabeth said.

"And you?"

"Apple pie with vanilla ice cream and whipped cream, and strawberry and white chocolate smoothie **(A/N Does that sound totally disgusting? I made it up, and thought it sounded kinda good...maybe I'm just a freak)** with a spoon and a straw." Percy said. As the waiter left, they continued talking.

Within minutes, the waiter came back with their orders. He seemed kind of amused by the whole straw and spoon deal, but nonetheless, there was a spoon and a straw in each order. Percy started eating his pie, but Annabeth's looked better, so he went for some of her's. Annabeth was eating her pie, but Percy had the ice cream, and apples are better for you, so she went for some of hers. Same thing happened with the drinks.

"You know, I really should get the apple pie with ice cream." Annabeth said.

"NO!" Percy practically shouted. "Then how would I get any French Silk Pie?"

"Here's an idea, order it yourself." Annabeth said with fake sterness and seriousness.

"You know the exact same thing would happen." Percy pointed out.

"So? Whats your point Seaweed Brain?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Nothing new there."

"Just shut up and eat your pie-no MY pie-Wise Girl."

"_Just shut up and eat your pie Wise Girl." _Annabeth mocked. And their idea of Breakfast continued.

To anyone else, they looked like maybe brother and sister, but they didn't look at all alike, and they seemed to close, almost intimate to be siblings. That left the possiblity of a couple. No one ever thought that those two were just best friends. Except for them.

**Kinda short...Just want to know what people think of the idea (review...)...I know I have 2 other stories out unfinished. I'm still thinking on Love Pentagon, so never fear! (or maybe you should fear, if I'm thinking...) and I hope to have another chapter of Me and You up kind of soon. ish.**

**Sorry.**

**I'm sorta flighty and unpredictable.**

**At some point, they will all be finished. 8)**

**Review review review if you want the story to go on, hence the shortness (I'm gauging people's reactions due to how many reviews I get and what they say...So please review?)**

**Cool. Peace. Love. War. Diabetes. Pie. Pi. Smile. Dream.**

**YAY**

**-O.D'D**


End file.
